A truly unexpected journey
by MidnightTales357
Summary: One night, an unexpected knock on Nora's door brought her and her best friend Elsa to Middle-Earth. Now they'll join Thorin Oakenshield and his company along with Gandlaf the Grey, in order to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and slay the dragon Smaug! Different OCs. Very first fanfiction
1. How it all began

**Well this is my first fanfiction about...well the whole fanfiction package! I'm co-writing this story with my best friend Marissa. Please forgive us if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Be merciful, enjoy and let us know about this fanfic with your reviews!**

* * *

**Nora (OC) POV**

Night. Late. December 25th. Nora is cleaning up her apartment after her friends departed from her party. Suddenly the bell rings and Nora walks towards the door wondering who may be in this late hour…

_Well, only one way to figure it out_, she thought as she opened the door:

"Fili" said the blond man that stood before her. _Man? This wasn't a man, this was…_

"And Kili"said the brunet. _This can't be true…_

"At your service" they said simultaneously as they bowed.

"Balin, Dwalin and the others are going to be a little late, so you might want to know who we are…" Kili started saying, a smile upon his beardless face.

By this time Nora had a look at her face as if her birthday came earlier this year…

"I don't know why, I don't know how, and believe me I don't care! But come in and make yourself at home as I'm going to check on something." She said startled as she started walking towards her room. She picked up the phone and called, perhaps the only person who wouldn't think she got crazy…

"_Hello? Nora?" _said the voice from the phone. "_Is there anything wrong, did I forget something in your…?"_

"Elsa shut up and to my place RIGHT NOW" Nora practically shouted from excitement.

_"What? Is there something on?"_ the girl called Elsa asked.

"Oh there's definitely something on… We're going on an adventure!" she had to use all her self-control for not to scream!

She closed the phone knowing that Elsa would come no matter what! But by the time she knew she had to ensure that this wasn't just her fantasy and that it was all real.

_"Well it has to be real, I didn't bloody my wrist for nothing" _she thought. It was true: by the time she opened her door she started pinching herself just to make sure she wasn't insane!She took a few deep breaths before she slowly opened her door and walked through the corridor. Maybe she was just dreaming, maybe none of this was true!

As she stepped into the living room, she made sure she wasn't dreaming: 12 men, _No, not men, DWARVES,_ were standing in there talking loudly. And a tiny little man who was no one else than Bilbo Baggins. There was also someone else, a wizard whose name happened to be Gandalf the Grey!

Of course this wasn't a dream, and of course she wasn't insane. Because as much of a dreamer you are, you just can't imagine these things! Anyway, she didn't actually believe she was crazy. How crazy can you be when your best friend studies to be a psychologist? And especially when your best friend delivers painful truths the moment she realizes them? Because honestly, if the penthouse didn't really worke, she would already be locked up! NO KIDDING!

Her rather awkward thoughts were interrupted as the wizard approached her.

"Miss Nora allow me to introduce you to…" he started saying in a deep voice but Nora was one step ahead of him. Or two or three!

"I know who you are, she exclaimed, you're Gandalf the Grey, one of the five powerful wizards. And I also know who they are and who they're waiting for. And YES, I know what you want of me and I willingly accept! And last but not least, I'm not dreaming am I?" she finished, finally looking all of them staring at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"So what did I tell you? It will be really helpful to have someone to know all these, with us. Now all we have to do is to wait for the other one to arrive!" Gandalf said in a mysterious tone.

"The other one?" everyone else said.

"There will be two? Now that will be helpful!" Bilbo Baggins said cheerfully.

"If you knew I was going to call her, Νora wondered out loud, then why did you bring them all here?"

"Well there was more food and _beer_" he simply said. Only that when you're talking about beer in front of dwarves it's not simple at all!

Right then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open…" Nora said. That was when Elsa burst in and Nora felt a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders .Elsa been there with her made her more sure about herself .

"_What a friend!_" she thought happily "_She comes to me right when I called for her_".It was all these small things that made her love her best friend!

And then she realized that Elsa was still wearing her party clothes and heels and carrying a huge back pack. The image of her made quite an impression to all dwarves needless to say . She was wearing her black mini dress, her platforms and her hair was draped in a fancy ponytail. _Not exactly the image of a girl who loves adventure_, Nora thought ironically!

"Well hello, miss Elsa, how wonderful to grace us with your presence!" Gandalf welcomed her.

Elsa was completely blown away: the moment Nora told her their secret code _"We're going on an adventure"_ she practically took everything she considered needed for something like this. But she didn't really think it was something like this!

Right then Nora broke the silence by inviting everyone to eat and drink, something no one really needed motivation to do! They were dwarves after all!

As they were eating, the girls had to settle other things:

**_(Attention everyone this is our mother language we're going to speak! There is a reason we put that in! If not greek follow English)_**

« Πραγματικά Έλσα, τώρα θα μας νομίσουν για ψωνάρες, απλώς κοιτάξου! Δυο λεπτά ας αργούσες δεν πειράζει, ας άλλαζες τουλάχιστον!»

_(Oh honestly Elsa, now they will think of us like total snobs, just look at you! You could be late a minute or two, but you could at least have changed!)_ Nora said.

«Κοίτα ποια μιλάει! Κι εσύ με το μαύρο μίνι και τα θανατηφόρα πόδια δεν είσαι πειρασμός δηλαδή!»

_(You're one to talk! You with that hot mini dress and deadly lethal legs you're quite the temptation!)_ Elsa snapped annoyed.

«Θα άλλαζα αλλα το σπίτι γέμισε νάνους πριν προλάβω .Κοίτα το μόνο που λέω είναι πως πρέπει να αλλάξεις, αλλιώς δεν πρόκειται να μας πάρουν στα σοβαρά! Και θα πρότεινα γρήγορα! Ας πούμε τώρα!»

_(I would have changed but my house filled with dwarfs before I had the chance to. Look, all I'm saying is that you have to change, or they're not going to take us seriously! And I suggest you change quickly! Like now!) _the hostess said!

«Τώρα; Και τι άλλο προτείνεις;…»

_(Now? And what else do you suggest?...)_

For a moment Elsa forgot they were speaking greek and she started talking english! Which unfortunately EVERYONE understood!

"So you suggest to get undressed and dressed in front of them?" she said pointing at the dwarves! She then realized what she had just said and her cheeks took a bubblegum pink colour! It was that moment of awkward silence that followed her words while everyone stared at her! Nora had a look on her face that screamed _"Well that's an idea!"_

That's when another knock on the door broke the silence!

"He's here..." Gandalf said with his mysterious voice.

* * *

**So, this is it! My very first chapter of my very first story! Please review and tell me how'd you like it! Honestly, me and my friend would really appreciate it. Hope we don't suck at this! I don't know when I will update, but I'll try to be fast.**


	2. Who's ready for an adventure?

**So here is chapter 2! Trust me, this is as fast as we could update! Hope we won't let you down! It came larger than we thought it would be, but... oh well: just enjoy! **

**Now just a discalimer: We own nothing (sadly) except the OCs. All rights go to JRR Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's works!**

**Thanks for your reviews! It meant a lot, you guys are great!**

* * *

**ELSA POV**

_"It's him."_ Elsa thought and suddenly she started felling nervous. After all she was about to meet the king under the mountain! "_At least after they get their mountain back from a fire-breathing dragon_" she thought.

Thinking about fire and dragons didn't really help because now she felt more nervous. She exchanged a look with Nora. Nora was nervous too, she could tell .But there was a king on the door waiting for someone to open it….

"Go on!" she said to Nora.

Nora left a heavy sigh and went to open the door.

"_Yep, she's definitely nervous, more than me anyway!_" she thought. But what made her friend so nervous. They were about to meet a future king yes, but that was no reason to be that nervous .But then it struck her "_There are 14 people in that room that she doesn't know and one more behind her door! She's not nervous, she's worried about talking to them. It's just her being- shy-problem"_

"Please come in sir and make yourself at home, the others are waiting for you" she heard Nora saying .No matter how shy she was she would never forget her manners, except when she was angry, but that's another story.

That was when she saw him. The one and only Thorin Oakenshield. One word was enough to describe him : magnificent. Everything about him, from the way he was standing to the expression in his face showed his royal origins/status.

"How did everything go?" asked Balin.

"Good we will be able to start our quest if of course Gandalf doesn't wish to go pick anyone else up" Thorin said while giving a stern look to Gandalf "At least that house was easier to find than the other" he added sarcastically!

"Gandalf, you didn't put a mark on my door, did you?" Nora asked looking slightly angry "Cause if you did" she added in her sweetest tone "You are going to repaint it yourself!"

"My dears allow me to introduce you Thorin Oakenshield, the soon to be King under the mountain, but of course you already know that. Thorin these are …" said Gandalf but was interrupted by Elsa;

"Two girls who are more than just able to introduce themselves!" she said earning a chuckle from Nora!

«Είσαι απίστευτη!»

(_You're unbelievable!_) Nora said.

«Βασικά είμαι καμένη!».

(_Actually I'm burned!_) Elsa answered.

"Anyway… I'm Elsa" she started.

"And Nora" her friend joined.

«At **your** service »they both said simultaneously as they bowed slightly, which wasn't hard for them cause they usually said things at the same time.

"_Oh man that's so Fili-Kili like_" thought Elsa .The others must have had the same thought because everyone looked at Fili and Kili who both had an amused look on their faces. Even Thorin looked at his nephews and at the girls like he was trying to spot the similarities.

"These two are the people you wanted to bring in order to help the hobbit." Thorin said and he now looked a bit annoyed "They look more like schoolgirls than fighters" his words caused the other dwarfs to laugh.

"Actually we were!" both Elsa and Nora said at the same time.

"Stop doing that" they said simultaneously.

When they said that, the whole company was looking at them.

"Sorry…" Elsa said.

"…Bad habit" Nora finished Elsa's sentence.

"Great, just great, now we finish each other's sentences!"

"But it's true and we're more than able to take care of ourselves, I insure you" Nora said, her voice calm, for now at least…

"Seriously Gandalf you want me to allow young girls to enter the company? They will only be a burden to us!" said Thorin and Elsa suddenly felt a growing desire to slap him on the face. A glance at Nora's tensed body ensured her that her friend was feeling the exact same way.

"There is more to these girls than what meets the eye, Gandalf said calmy, they will be a very useful addition to your company"

"I really doubt it. I mean just look at them, what makes you think that they will last on a quest that's so dangerous?" said Thorin while pointing his hand towards them.

"_They_ have names" an annoyed Elsa exclaimed letting her inner feminist take the best of her; "I'm Elsa and she's Nora! Write it down so you can remember it and just so you know…" she started but was cut from Nora.

"Elsa, manners!" her friend reminded her.

"But he …" said Elsa her voice defensive.

"Manners" Nora cut her again this time her tone was warning.

"_Isn't she offended with Thorin's words?_" Elsa thought puzzled as Thorin and Gandalf kept arguing .After all Nora was as much of a feminist as she was.

Nora must have seen her puzzled expression she said in their mother language so no one would understand her:

«Υπομονή! από αυτόν εξαρτάται αν θα πάμε στην περιπέτεια που πάντα ονειρευόμασταν !»

(Patience! it's up to him whether we're going or not on the adventure we always dreamed about!)

"That's enough if I say that Miss Nora and Miss Elsa are fighters then fighters they are" Gandalf said making everyone in the whole room stand still.

"And what makes you think, they won't run away screaming when something dangerous happens?" Thorin asked him.

"That's it!" Nora screamed obviously losing her temper while taking one of her platforms off and holding it up for Thorin to see "If the scared little girl hit you with that it will hurt, trust me on that" she shouted at him.

The whole room fell silent .Every one was looking shocked at Nora. Everyone, except Elsa.

"Nora" she said her voice half ironical half amused "Were are your manners?"

But Nora paid no attention to her words as she kept her gaze fixed on Thorin "I'm your host, and I don't appreciate being offended so watch your tone or sleep in the garden" she said her voice a clear warning showing no affection at all to Thorin's angry look.

"Even if let them join our quest I will not be responsible for their safety" he said loud and his voice filled the room.

"And we didn't ask you to! We're able to take care of ourselves!" Elsa said.

"We'll see about that" said Thorin "Kili give one of them your swords!"

_Oh, he's pulling out the big guns!_ Elsa thought.

"Uncle don't you think it's too heavy for them?" asked Kili while unwillingly giving it to Elsa.

"No no, it's alright" Elsa said when she took it. It was heavy but not heavy enough for her to not be able to use it

_After all I'm not going to be the one to use it_ she thought!

"You go" she told Nora and she gave her Kili's sword. Her friend's look was priceless. She looked like a kid in Christmas and her eyes sparkled when she took it.

Nora always had a love for swords .Any kind of them she just loved them and that was the first real sword she ever touched

"Really?" Nora asked excited.

"Yes! I have a feeling that you'll be better than me anyway" she said loud enough for her friend to only hear her as she gave her an encouraging push

"Fili you spar with her" said Thorin.

"Uncle, are you sure about that?" asked a concerned Fili as he placed himself across Nora. "I don't want to hurt her" but his argument was cut from Nora who took advantage from his hesitation.

He barely managed to block her attack looking shocked by the fact she was able to even hold such a heavy sword .Her second attack was not long after the first which made him rethink his concern to hurt her.

"That's my girl" said Elsa proudly as her friend's third attack nearly cut one of Fili's braids.

"Your brother must be more concerned about her hurting him" stated Nori to Kili "That lass has a nerve!"

_"She has more than nerve! Girl's a badass!" _Elsa thought to herself as she overheard Nori's comment! If she could only show them what she was capable of… She didn't know much about sword-fighting. Just the basics, because Nora was at the fencing club at their school and, eventually, she taught her. Elsa would have joined too, but swords were never really her thing…

"Sooo… is that friend of yours determined to kill my brother or is she just showing off her skills?" Kili's voice took her away from her thoughts as he approached her.

Nora had been proved a deadly fighting machine, and Fili had been avoiding some of her attacks literally the last second!

"Neither! Thorin just questioned her skills, just because of the way she looks, and for Nora that is unacceptable!" she glanced at her friend and chuckled as Kili raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently none of you, likes to be questioned!"

"If you're referring to my loose of self-control in front of Oakenshield, I hardly did any damage, because Nora stopped me. And I better say it now, before you all find it out with not-so-charming results; my temper is quite wicked when someone REALLY annoys me, and I would advise you, especially you, not to get in my way when that will happen!"

"And why me, especially me, if I may ask?" he asked in cheerful tone.

"Because you tend to get in a lot of trouble!" Elsa answered with a smirk.

"I don't… you… how … how would you know that, even if it was true?" he demanded in a confused way.

"Firstly, it IS true. I believe your uncle and brother can assure that. And secondly, I do know some things! But… only general and distinctive things! So don't come asking about anything in any hour of the day!" she finished smiling at the expression on Kili's face.

"When you say anything, do mean past present future? Define that!"

"Anything! From the silliest to the most serious issue of this whole quest! As far as we're sticking to the plan, it may be easier to define the future!" she told him with a know-it-all look.

"Not even the result of this quest?" Kili asked, now really interested in their conversation that neither was paying attention to Nora who stopped fighting Fili and started another go with Thorin.

"No. Not even that! Because, with you coming here, asking us to in your quest, might change some of the future events. Good gracious, it already has!" she uttered.

"So how would our 'story' finish if we didn't bump in Nora's house?" he asked. Elsa was afraid that they were coming close to an issue that she didn't want to talk about.

"I don't know, she said a bit too quickly, I don't remember! Besides, you knowing the end won't change anything!" she said stressfully.

"Oh, I get it… Look Elsa, he said when she tried to patch things up, I might not be as smart as Balin, but I'm not an idiot. Now, I won't ask who's not going to make it and I promise you, that I won't speak about it to anyone…"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Fili, his breathing still ragged from the exhausting fight with Nora.

"Nothing much, brother! Just talking." Kili said as he now started watching the fire. "But what I have to say is that Nora practically kicked your hide!" he was now laughing slightly, obviously doing great efforts not to crack down laughing.

"Tell me about it! Looks like Thorin finally found himself a worthy opponent!" Fili said as the panting in his chest subsided. He then turned to Elsa. "Is she always this ferocious?"

Elsa chuckled. "No… It depends on the situation though! I don't think I've ever seen her like this either! And I wouldn't say 'ferocious', just… slightly dangerous and perhaps a little bit frightening when she's angry!" she finished awkwardly.

"Right! Not ferocious… but ferocious!" Fili said amused! "Gandalf was right though! She did have more in her than the eye meets! But what about you? Are there any hidden skills that we should worry about?"

"No… I … Well, I'm not that good in sword-fighting like her but… Nothing…" maybe she should say it. But she didn't. _It's better this way, I would make a complete fool of myself!_

Fili and Kili didn't look convinced but they didn't push her, instead they came close to the others who were already talking lively!

**Nora POV**

"You go" Elsa told her and she gave her Kili's sword. Nora was pretty sure that her expression showed her happiness. After years of watching action-packed movies she had developed a love for swords which were her favourite kind of weapon.

"Really?" Nora asked not believing that she was finally holding a real sword and not one of the fencing ones she used in fencing club.

"Yes I have a feeling that you'll be better than me anyway!" Elsa told her as she gave her an encouraging push .Man she was nervous.

"Fili you spar with her" said Thorin

_Great, _she thought _.Just my luck._

"Uncle are you sure about that?" she heard Fili ask as he placed himself across her.

_Well it's now or never,_ she thought.

"I don't want to hurt her…" Fili never managed to end his sentence because she did her first attack .

He was socked, Nora was sure about it .After all, he barely managed to block her attack .She immediately attacked again not letting him recover from his sock .His expression was priceless.

_Good, keep on like that and you'll win_, she mentally advised herself

Her third attack didn't go as well as she planted and she nearly cut one of his braids.

_Oups! Better more careful or he might kill me. _After all dwarves had a passion for beards and braids.

The fight kept like that .After a bit Fili realized that he should be more concerned for his own sake and started attacking her as well. But she was able to block all of them with not much difficulty. Before she realize it Fili was on the ground and she had won.

If she thought that Fili's expression was priceless ,then there were no words to express the looks the entire company including the hobbit where giving her. Socked maybe? No, something more. Like she had grown three heads or something .Only Gandalf and Elsa didn't seem socked at all .On the contrary they were smiling at her.

Elsa was talking to Kili _.And the one archer found the other one_, she thought .

Nora was pretty sure she was grinning .It took all her self-control to keep herself from dancing happily around the room as she always did when she was happy (and not only when she was happy).

"Well played" Fili told her.

"Thank you" Yep, she was definitely grinning.

"I knew I was a natural" she said but she regret it the moment the word fell out of her mouth.

_You just couldn't keep your mouth shut ,could you ._she mentally kicked herself for that .Thankfully nobody commented on her words.

"I am not convinced yet" said Thorin firmly.

_One day I swear I'll kill this man erm… dwarf._

"Then pick someone else and I'll fight with him" she said suddenly filling confident from her previous victory.

"Then you shall fight against me" said Thorin and no one dared to question his orders.

Nora's smile faded and her eyes widen. She was filling a lot of things now and confident wasn't one of them.

_I seriously have to stop talking_, she thought.

"Very well" she said her voice more confident that she actually was.

_Do I have a death wish? _she thought as Thorin placed himself against her.

The entire fight was a blur to her .They both knew who will be the winner but she was going to make it as hard as she could for Thorin.

After some very tiring minutes of fighting for both of them Thorin did his final move and Nora fell to the ground. _Great I lost. Bye, bye adventure! _she thought bitterly…

But Thorin's next move surprised her .He stretched his hand and when she took it he helped her on her feet.

To anyone else this was a simple movement but Nora knew better. This was Thorin's way to tell her that he accepted them.

"We leave at dawn" he said been his usual self.

"We'll be ready, won't we Elsa ?"

"Oh we will" said Elsa while grinning at her .

_We made it, _she thought_. We are part of the company !_

"Great, great now miss Nora will you be enough generous to treat us dinner" said Gandalf.

"Of course, please have a seat and I'll bring the food ,Elsa can you go to the cellar and bring the beer?"

"Ok" said Elsa and left the room.

**ELSA POV**

By the time Elsa returned from the cellar Nora had somehow managed to set the table .All the company was now in the table sitting. Elsa left the beer for the dwarves and then she noticed that Nora was missing.

_Don't tell she's hiding, _she thought and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen.

And she was right .Nora was there sitting all by herself.

"Ok don't tell you're hiding again" she told her friend

"I'm not hiding "Nora said defensively "It's just …They eat like pigs and you know me and how I am will table manners"

"It's you being shy again, isn't it ?"Elsa asked a bit amused with her friend's expression

"Ye… no I'm not been shy" Nora said.

"Sure you're not" said Elsa dragging her friend along "Come on miss, shy let's go socialize" she said in a so very cheerful tone.

"But ..." Nora said and Elsa sighed. Nora was always shy when she had to meet new people. She didn't have problem speaking to them oh no, on the contrary she was very talkative, she just had a problem starting the conversation.

"No buts we'll be travelling with all these people for God knows how long. The best thing to do is to get to know them"

"Fine let's get this over with!"

And she did .Gandalf announced that it would be wise to go to sleep as soon as the girls got in the room and he stared discussing with Nora about bed arrangements.

In the meanwhile the dwarves cleaned up the table by practically throwing everything to each other which Elsa found extremely amusing.

Nora on the other hand only gave a quick glance at them.

"You know if you break something you're gona pay for it" she warned them before she returned to her conversation with Gandalf. But her expression made it quite clear that she too found it very amusing.

After everything was set, which includes Nora double-checking that she and Elsa had packed everything asking the dwarves if they needed anything ten times and thanking them for doing the dishes even more times ,the girls went to sleep to Nora's room and soon Elsa found herself drifting off while listening to Thorin's steady voice singing the Misty mountain song.

How much her life changed in the course of some hours .Now a new world was open for her to explore. So many things to do so much to think about .And then there was the quest and … No she shouldn't be thinking about it right now ,it was too early .

_I'm going on an adventure, _was her last thought before she fell asleep.

**Nora POV**

Nora on the other hand found it quite hard to sleep .She too had many thoughts.

What if's and why's seemed to be the only things she could think about .There were so many questions without an answer so many things to worry about.

What if? Why? It was funny how such little words were able to raise so many doubts.

Was she having second thoughts and did she have doubts? No, she had made the right decision, she was sure about that .She will help some dwarves to reclaime their home back and that was a noble cause, wasn't it? Because the quest was for the land not for the gold only, right?

So many questions without an answer.

_I've always dreamed of living an adventure_ she thought_. I'll worry about all these later_.

And suddenly see found Thorin's voice calming and Elsa's present reassuring.

_ We'll be ok _she thought and closed her eyes sure that she had made the right choice.

**BALIN POV**

The girls seemed quite nice to him, and as miss Nora said, they were ready for this journey! Well, at least she was! He wasn't so sure why miss Elsa hadn't shown any of her skills, but he was a patient dwarf, and in the many years of his life he learnt that people may want to take their time before proving their value. He knew that, and he knew that Thorin knew that too.

But unfortunately Thorin wasn't as patient as he was, and if miss Elsa didn't want to face his doubting, she should prove her worth in the next days. He gave Thorin a maximum of one week before he snapped. And he was usually right when it came to his king.

Other than that, he found the girls rather a joy, especially miss Elsa who seemed to be very sociable with everyone, no matter how he might had judged her. She was clever, funny and she also kept a good company. Some positive thoughts would be really helpful in this journey, especially with pessimist Dori!

Miss Nora seemed to be rather shy at first, except when she fought Fili and Thorin, but she was very nice, gentle and very intelligent! She almost convinced master Baggins that the journey couldn't be so bad after all!

_Well as Gandalf said: "Better get some sleep!" We have a long journey ahead of us and who knows when I'm going to sleep peacefully again in the next few months!_

* * *

**So that's chapter 2 everyone! We replaced the original 2nd chapter because of certain "problems"! Again we'll try to update soon, though it might take some time! Please be generous and review our story!**


	3. Fun, questions and answers

**Hello everyone! Please don't kill us! We are actually bending the knee now, no kidding! **

**Sorry for keeping you like this for so long, we didn't mean to! My computer had a problem and this whole time in the university things are going crazy! But; BETTER LATE THAN NEVER, right? We would like to thanks everyone for your reviews the good AND the bad. They make us better ( I hope :-/ )**

**So... without further delay; THERE GOES CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Elsa's (OC) POV

Two weeks have already passed since the beginning of the journey and the girls found themselves closes and closer with the company. Even Nora, although she was shy at the beginning, opened up and started speaking with everyone. No cross that, she was talking to _nearly_ everyone.

The girls have been friends for many years and Elsa knew her friend very well. Nora, although she could be shy at first, was a very talkative person and she could very easily open up to anyone. She has always been able to have a conversation with any kind of person, providing that the other person would start the conversation.

But when it came to the (brunet) archer her friend seemed to lose all her people skills .It wasn't that Kili was just ignoring her .Oh no he had actually tried many times to approach tried many times to approached or start a conversation but Nora seemed unable to keep a conversation or even answer when he asked her something And that was really strange. Because Nora had even managed to have some proper conversations with Thorin.

_Ok, that's weird even for Nora!, _she thought as she rode her pony right next to Nora. It was very early and since nobody was in the mood for an early talk it was silent. That came very handy because it allowed her to short out many of her thoughts, like… Nora. Although Elsa knew her better than her own self, sometimes Nora could be an even bigger riddle than Gandalf himself, especially to those who didn't know her well.

But this was the first time she couldn't understand why her friend acted this way and it was driving her crazy .And she was planning to change that. She would find out what was going on no matter what.

"How did you sleep?" Nora's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The sun had risen higher in the sky and now some of the dwarves were speaking rather loudly

"The usual" she simply said knowing that Nora would understand, like she always did.

"If these nightmares bother you so much why don't you wake me up. I might be able to help"

"No need to keep us both awake and tired. And plus I don't think I would be able to wake you up. You my friend are a very heavy sleeper," she said the last part in a light teasing voice .She appreciated Nora's offer, she really did ,but there was no point on keeping her friend awake for no reason .She needed to keep her strength in case of a sudden attack

"I am not," Nora said pretending to be offended. She was still worried about her, Elsa could tell but there was nothing to do about it.

"Oh yes you are," Elsa kept on teasing her hopping that this will make her friend she that she was fine .It was just a nightmare after all.

Nora was about to say something but she was cut short by Fili.

"Are what?" he asked a bit curious as both the Durin brothers rode next to the girls.

"A very heavy sleeper indeed," she replied grinning at the angry look Nora was giving her.

"I am not a heavy sleeper," Nora protested in her usual stubborn way.

"Oh don't worry no one is perfect, you're a heavy sleeper and my brother doesn't have a beard," said Fili grinning not losing the chance to tease his brother about it.

"Just so you know brother the only reason I don't have a beard is because I'm an archer .Having one would be very impractical," said Kili a bit annoyed.

Kili was the only one of the dwarves who didn't have a beard and in the two weeks Elsa had heard the teasing him hundreds of times about it. Especially Fili.

"Keep telling yourself that brother and you might believe it, "said a grinning Fili.

_Oh burn!_

Fili might seem a bit serious at first but after the two weeks of knowing him, Elsa realized that he actually was a bit like his brother. He was a teaser and was always in for fun. He was a bit more serious than Kili especially in front of his uncle, who both he and Kili wanted to make proud.

"Oh don't worry Kili," said Elsa "back home that's considered very attractive!"

_And you're not only attractive,trust me on that!_, she silently added to herself.

"That's true," said Nora with a-matter-of-fact look in her face.

_Of course what else would she say_, Elsa thought.

"In fact," Elsa continued earning a confused look from Nora "Nora's favorite actor, who is a widely know person, Aidan Turner has the exact same look," made sure to emphasize the words Aidan Turner enjoining the sight of Nora's embarrassment. Truth to be told she loved teasing her friend as much as Fili did with Kili.

"Α να σου πω τι θα γίνει με την πάρτη σου; Ξύπνησες σήμερα και αποφάσισες ότι ο σκοπός της ζωής σου είναι να με ντροπιάσεις;"

"Oh what's up with you? Did you woke up today and decided than your life goal is to embarrass me?"

a very embarrassed Nora said which only made Elsa laugh even more.

And then she noticed and she nearly fell from her pony. Nora was blushing. Truly she was blushing bubble gum pink chicks and all .It was a light pink, truth to be told, but Nora's pale skin made it pretty obvious. She must have noticed too because her eyes widen and she moved distinctively her hair to cover her chicks.

"Now now Elsa why talk about my favorite actor when we can talk about yours," Nora once she recovered from her shock.

Elsa gave her a go-on-I-have-a-lot-of-favorite- actors look.

"Which one, my dear," she asked half sweet half ironical.

"Mmm what about Dean O' Gorman?" asked Elsa now grinning

"What about him?" asked Elsa ultimately failing to look like she didn't care. Nora on the other hand seemed to enjoy torturing her.

"Oh I don't know," she said innocently "Blue eyes, blond hair and a beard , not so long but still a beard ,sounds familiar doesn't he?" she added and it was Elsa's turn to feel her chicks heat up.

"Γλυκιά εκδίκηση!" Nora said laughing at Elsa's reaction.

"Sweet revenge!"

_I am blushing_, she thought_. I am freaking blushing; I am going to kill her_.

"Don't you think for a second that you can turn my life upside down just because you're older!"She said as she was giving Nora a death glare.

Nora just stuck out the tongue. The two brothers where long forgotten.

"Older? How old are you two exactly?" asked Kili and his interested was clear in his voice.

"Well I'm 77," said Nora.

_At leasthere_, she silently was 19 back in Earth, Gandalf told them when Nora asked him one day when they were riding that here she would be four times older.

"77? You are almost in the same age with my brother here. What about you?" Fili asked her.

"72"said Elsa. She was 18 in her world she just couldn't believe that Nora was 5 years older here. "What about you?" she asked although she already knew.

"82…" he said with a simple tone.

"So I guess I'm the youngest person in the company." Elsa complained with a bitter tone. Not that this fact ever annoyed her. She was just playing dramatic! Truth be told, most of the times she enjoyed the perks of being the youngest. MOST of the times!

Night came quickly, with some jokes to eachother from the whole company. Of course Thorin and Dwalin didn't take part in this joyful moment. They were so busy being grumpy and serious! Nothing really interested happenned before or during the night. But noone could imagine the hillarious and kind of embarrassing event that would happen the next morning. It started like this;

Nora's (OC) POV

"Nora, can you please wake Elsa? It's time to leave" Fili said once the girl was fully awake. Although she was still sleepy, there was no way she would make that mistake.

"No, no, no, I am so not doing that. I want to keep my life, thank you very much!" she said looking horrified with the idea. "Uh uh, you go!"

Fili was sure this would end bad, but there was always a time in a dwarfs life, that you would have to learn something in the hard way. And he had already had this experience! But… Kili didn't! "Uh uh, _he_ goes!" he said pointing at his younger brother.

"Alright then." Unfortunately Kili didn't have the slightest idea of how Elsa reacted when people woke her up!

_Oh poor guy he's too young to die_, Nora thought. There were a bunch of things that Elsa didn't like. Waking up in the morning was in top in her hate list. That and people telling her what to do.

"Come on Elsa wake up," said Kili as he shaked her slightly. But unfortunately for him she couldn't and WOULDN'T cooperate with a person, that would do the mistake of waking her up, very well. So she stretched her arm and accidentally slapped him in the face.

Everyone that saw the scene burst out laughing and Nora couldn't decide what was funnier the scene itself or Kili's face, which was something between surprise and awe for the strike. He didn't even know Elsa had that much strength, when she looked so delicate.

They must have made quite the noise, because Elsa was now fully awake and informed of what she'd done. Her eyes were wide, her expression pure embarrassment and regret.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you, I swear it was an accident ," she said to Kili her voice trembling. "did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Did I mention how sorry I am?"

By now Nora couldn't help but burst out laughing. Generally she had a normal laughter when it came to something hilarious her laugh itself was hilarious. It was so loud that people could hear it from miles away. So she shouldn't be surprised with Kili's comment that followed.

"Not that you don't have a cute laughter, but can you please be a bit less loud? We don't want to attract all the Orcs in the area now, do we ?" he said playfully.

_He likes my laughter_, was her first rather pathetic thought which was soon replaced with; _Shut your mouth you idiot_, as she felt her chicks heat up.

She made a quick excuse about preparing her pony and she left before he would notice her blush.

_For God sake he only said that I have a cute laugh why on Earth am I blushing. What would I do if he said that I'm pretty? I would turn into a walking tomato?_ She thought ironically.

She was angry with herself. Kili seemed to be a great guy, different from the jerks she knew back home, and she wanted get to know him. She really did. But she just couldn't pick the words so that she could talk to him, and every time he tried to talk to her, she was unable to control her mouth.

She had always been shy at first when meeting new people, she knew that. But she never had that kind of problem with anyone. On the contrary she was always rather talkative, and she just couldn't figure out why she acted this way. This was all new to her.

_Oh man_, she thought. _I don't even recognise myself anymore!_

She knew that this quest was going to change her but if these are the changes that will happen to her she wasn't sure if she really wanted to change anymore .

Kili's POV

He saw Nora leaving in a hurry muttering something about preparing her pony and he couldn't help but sigh.

_What did I even say wrong this time? _He wondered. Because when it came to this lass he always seemed to say or do something wrong.

He must have said or done something wrong or bad without knowing because there wasn't another explanation for her silent-ignoring treatment. Had he known what he'd done, he would try to make up to her. But the thing was that he didn't know what he'd done. That was the first time he even teased her. And that meant a lot.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said again pulling him out of his thoughts. These two weeks Elsa and he became very fast good friends. She was very similar to him. She was a very sociable and fun person and he truly liked her. She was what he imagined his younger sister would be, if he had one. But he had figured that Nora was as sociable as her with everyone else except him! And that drove him crazy.

"Um, Elsa can I ask you something?" he asked before she would say another time that she's sorry.

"Ok but keep in your mind that I'm truly…" she started but Kili cut her.

"Sorry, I know, can I ask now?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, go on" she said and now she seemed curious.

"Your friend, Nora, she doesn't like me very much, does she?" he asked. He had to ask, he just had to ask .

"Like you like whaaat?" she asked now really interested.

"Well she doesn't speak to me at all and whenever I try to make the first step to talking to her she acts as if I said something that embarrassed her or something like that" he said sadness in his voice. But now there was another question on his mind; what else could he mean by like him?

"Oh, like that like you. Well don't worry she's just shy," she said.

"That doesn't explain why I'm the only one she doesn't speak to, and she even speaks with uncle. And me and Fili will be the first to admit that he isn't an easy person to talk to!"

"Look, truth be told, even I don't know why she's acting like that around you, it's the first time she'd done something like that, but if you want her to open up to you, let me give you a piece of advice. There are two ways to win Nora over. One you try and speak with her," she said " but since you failed with that option we continue to number 2," she added playfully "It's quite simple actually; just make her laugh. You've seen her she's a joyful person and appreciates having a good time. Do that and you will notice some serious improvement" she smiled as they made their way to the others.

* * *

**That's pretty much it! Sorry we didn't post something more interesting, but we hoped that with a little humor we cwould reduce your desire to slap us in the face! Please review! I promise we will try to upload chapter 4 quicker than this one! Besides, Easter is coming and we will have more free time now! **


End file.
